<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rule the world by noon by Falling_Rhayne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602529">rule the world by noon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Rhayne/pseuds/Falling_Rhayne'>Falling_Rhayne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Alternate Universe - No Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV), Can't believe that's a tag, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by Princess Diaries, M/M, No war with Niflheim, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Prompto Argentum, Princess Diaries AU, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Rhayne/pseuds/Falling_Rhayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mom," Prompto's voice cracked, "What's going on?" He could feel his body start shaking.</p><p>"Prompto." His Mom took a deep breath, steadying herself. "I'm not your Mother." </p><p>Prompto hugged himself tight, nails digging into the fabric of his sleeves.</p><p>"I'm your Aunt. Your father was my older brother, Kunsel. Your Mother…" His Mom trailed off, a glint of something in her eyes. She took another steadying breath. "Your Mother was Her Royal Highness Solara Antiquum-Aldercapt, Princess of Niflheim."</p><p>"P-Princess?! Of Niflheim?!" Prompto yelled, shooting up from his chair. "Wait, wait, wait! Niflheim has a Princess?!"</p><p>"They do." Lorelai nodded, looking grim. "Well, did. She was Iedolas daughter, though the Emperor made sure no one knew that fact."</p><p>"The Emperor… His... Daughter…" Prompto deflated, sinking back down. "Wait, that makes me his-"</p><p>"Grandson." Lorelai finished, turning to completely face him. "You, sweetie, are Prompto Sidereus Aldercapt-Argentum, Prince of Niflheim."</p><p>Prompto started screaming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is a line from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CaCtC31Loos%22">"Note to Self"</a> by Skye Sweetnam from the Barbie Diaries Movie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a beautiful princess. She had long golden hair that shone like the sun, and it was like she brought its warmth with her wherever she went. Because of this, the King &amp; Queen named their daughter Solara."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Prompto Argentum could feel his eyelids growing heavy, comforted by the warmth of his favorite blanket and the weight of his stuffed chocobo tucked safely against his side. Outside the harsh rain was pounding against his bedroom window, the staccato rhythm broken only by the occasional flash of lightning and crackle of thunder.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Prompto wasn't very fond of thunder. It was loud and sudden and scary.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But he didn't pay attention to it. Not when his ears were focused on his Mother's lilting voice, calm and serene despite the raging storm.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lorelai Argentum sat with her feet up on her son's bed, her back against his headboard. One hand flipped the pages of a well-worn book of fairytales, while the other stroked the hair of a very sleepy five-year-old.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"To celebrate her birth, the King threw a grand ball, inviting everyone from the kingdom and the neighboring kingdoms to come share in their joy. Unbeknownst to him, the celebration had caught the attention of the Astrals, and the Glacian herself came to see what all the fuss was about."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"The Glacian's my favorite." Prompto mumbled, already half-asleep. "She's the prettiest Astral."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh, is she now?" Lorelai raised an eyebrow at her son, a grin pulling up the corner of her lips. "Personally, I think Ramuh's prettier."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ew, Mom!" Prompto made a face, sticking his tongue out at her. "Ramuh's an old man! Gross!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You have a point." Lorelai laughed, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. "Alright kiddo, it's almost midnight. Time to sleep."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"M'not sleepy," Prompto whined, stifling a yawn. "Tell me more."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sorry, Pompom, we've both got school tomorrow." Lorelai ruffled her son's hair, leaning down to place a kiss against his blonde locks. "Besides, you already know how this one ends."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Can we finish this one?" Prompto begged, turning his big blue eyes up at her. "Please please please please please?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Alright, alright." Lorelai relented, leaning back against the headboard. "No more stories after this, kay?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Kay." Prompto yawned, no longer able to stop himself. Lorelai's lilting voice filled the room once more, and Prompto found himself drifting off to sleep.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That night Prompto dreamt of powerful Astrals, an immortal trickster, and a handsome prince falling in love with a beautiful princess.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><hr/><p> </p><p>"Prompto! If you don't get up now you're gonna be late!"</p><p> </p><p>Prompto groaned, turning to his side, grabbing a pillow to drown out his Mom's voice. Maybe if he just ignored her for a bit she'd go away?</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue his phone alarm blares. The sound of a dozen kweh-ing chocobos rattled his half-asleep brain, drowning out the chirping of actual birds outside his window.</p><p> </p><p>"Prompto! Get up!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm up-ing!" The blonde yelled back, kicking off his covers, shivering slightly in the chill Fall air. He reached a hand out to his nightstand, groping blindly for his phone, grabbing the closest square object.</p><p> </p><p>It, unfortunately, wasn't his phone.</p><p> </p><p>It was a photo framed with his 3rd Grade macaroni art project. It was just him and his Mom, standing against the backdrop of Galdin Quay, matching smiles on their faces. Prompto loved this photo, but it really wasn't what he was looking for right now.</p><p> </p><p>The kweh-ing continued.</p><p> </p><p>"You gotta be kidding me," Prompto sighed, replacing the photo as he got up. He grabbed his glasses instead, shoving it on his face as he followed the sound of his alarm. He eventually found his phone under the bed, propped up against the side of his nightstand. "Gotcha!"</p><p> </p><p>"Prompto!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ow!" Prompto yelped, bumping his head on the bed frame. "Mom, I'm already up!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then get ready!"</p><p> </p><p>"I will!" Prompto rubbed his head, throwing his phone on the bed. "Gimme a couple of minutes!"</p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes later and Prompto was making his way down the stairs, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey, Mom? Think I can skip today?" He called, making his way to the kitchen. He had both hands in his hair, trying to get the unruly mop of blonde to stay in place. "Hair's really not cooperating."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, let me think." Lorelai gave him an appraising look, leaning against the kitchen counter, coffee in hand. "You look fine, Prompto. Same as you always do."</p><p> </p><p>"Guess this is as good as I'm gonna get." Prompto sighed, making himself a bowl of cereal. "Why are <em>you</em> dressed so fancy?" He gestured at her outfit, squinting at her artfully styled dirty blonde hair. "Looks like you're going to an interview."</p><p> </p><p>"Faculty meeting." Lorelai sighed, quietly sipping on her coffee. "We're going through plans for the next semester, and apparently the Chairman of the Board is sitting in, so we all gotta dress fancy."</p><p> </p><p>"Gonna wine and dine him for that sweet, sweet department budget, huh?" Prompto teased, shoving a spoonful of Froot Loops into his mouth. "You gonna be home for dinner?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll try to, kiddo." Lorelai's frowned. "I've got some paperwork to finish off but I'll see if I can take them home. Mind getting dinner for me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure! The little Galahdian place down mainstreet sound good?"</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect. Get me one of their kebabs. Not too spicy, though."</p><p> </p><p>"Gotcha!" Prompto grinned, shoving one last spoonful of cereal as he took his bowl to the sink, bumping his Mom's hip on the way. "Money, please!"</p><p> </p><p>"Cheeky." Lorelai rolled her eyes, reaching into her pocket for her wallet, taking out a few bills. Prompto snatched them out her grip, grinning all the while. Lorelai reached over to ruffle his hair in retaliation.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, I just styled that!" The blonde grumbled, reaching up to fix his hair and adjust his glasses. "Now I<em> definitely </em>can't go to school."</p><p> </p><p>"Nice try, kiddo." Lorelai laughed, placing her empty coffee mug in the sink. "You're not skipping."</p><p> </p><p>"It was worth a shot." Prompto shrugged. Just them a car horn blared from the outside, and he barely managed to stop himself from flinching. "That's definitely Cindy."</p><p> </p><p>"Go before she wakes up the neighbors again."</p><p> </p><p>"That was <em>one</em> time!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and they'd never let us forget it."</p><p> </p><p>"Fair point." Prompto conceded, snatching an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, moving backwards to the front door. "I've got a shift at Cid's today so I'll be home after six!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be even later." Lorelai waved at him, rinsing the dishes. "Look where you're walking!"</p><p> </p><p>"Love ya too Mom!" He turned just as he reached the door, narrowly avoiding slamming against it. "Good luck with the meeting!" He called behind him, grabbing a coat from the rack then heading out.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Insomnia in the early stages of Fall was beautiful. The air was chilly but not cold, just enough to need a coat when going outside. Cindy's car - well, truck, really - was a shade of bright yellow that often stood out in the Winter, but was perfect for Summer and Fall. She had parked it between two tall oak trees that lined the sidewalk, the golds and browns of their leaves perfectly framing the spot of yellow between them.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could think about it he already had his phone out, the camera app open and displaying a crude imitation of what he was seeing. Now, a good camera would have made a better image. He was saving up to treat himself to one for his birthday. He could always ask his Mom for one, but she didn't make much on a teacher's salary, and Prompto wouldn't want her to spend money on something as trivial as a camera.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, he wanted to earn his camera. Something he bought with his own hard-earned cash. It'd be a step towards eventual independence.</p><p> </p><p>He managed to take two more shots when the truck honked again, making him almost drop his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"What're ya dawdlin' round for?" Cindy Aurum called out, her blonde head peeking out of the passenger seat. "Get in already!"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright!" Prompto pocketed his phone, jogging the last few steps towards the truck. Cindy popped the passenger seat open, and Prompto slid in, buckling himself in place.  "If you keep honking you'll wake the neighbors."</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, they still goin' on 'bout that?" Cindy said in lieu of a greeting, backing up and away from the curb. "That was <em>one</em> time."</p><p> </p><p>"I said the same thing!" Prompto reached for his phone again, swiping it open to view his photos. "Mom says they won't let us forget it."</p><p> </p><p>"Dang, you city folks hold the weirdest grudges, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Cin, you've lived here for - what? Six years? You're as much 'city folk' as I am."</p><p> </p><p>"Wasn't born and raised here so that don't mean nothin'."</p><p> </p><p>"If you put it that way, I guess?" Prompto shrugged, putting some minor lighting edits on his favorite shot of the truck. "How's your report for Miss Gainsborough's class?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's doin' alright." Cindy replied, "There ain't that much lovin' in Loveless that's for sure. Oh, hey, ya ready for the debate today?"</p><p> </p><p>"Debate?" Prompto paused, looking up from his phone to stare at Cindy. "What debate?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ya know, the whole Uniforms versus No Uniforms deal?" Cindy glanced at him from the rearview mirror. "Ya <em>do </em>remember, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm…"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh honey."</p><p> </p><p>"I am gonna die." Prompto groaned, leaning back against the seat. "I. Am. Going. To. Die."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, maybe he won't call on ya!"</p><p> </p><p>"Fat chance, Cin. Mister Hewley calls on everyone!"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe he won't today!"</p><p> </p><p>"Cindy!"</p><p> </p><p>"What, I'm tryin' to help!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh!" Prompto leaned forward, hitting his head on the dashboard with a faint <em>thunk</em>. "With my luck he'll call on me first, then I'll get so nervous with everyone staring at me I'll end up barfing. Hey, think they'll suspend me for vomiting on the whole class?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't think they will," Cindy gave him an amused grin, the truck slowly pulling into their school parking lot. "Prince Noctis'll be there, though. Think they'll execute ya for barfin on 'im?"</p><p> </p><p>"Gods, I hope so," Prompto groaned, lifting his head up as the truck came to a stop. "Put me outta my misery and everything."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, just relax, will ya?" Cindy laughed, unbuckling herself to grab her bag from the backseat. "What's the worst that could happen?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"The strict uniform code cracks down on your freedom of expression!" Prompto could feel both his eyebrows raise, head balanced on the palm of his right hand as he watched one of his classmates - Terra something? - give a surprisingly intense speech. "The youth should be given the freedom to express themselves, and as an institution of learning, the school should be encouraging us to find our own unique styles and grow as individuals. Therefore, I conclude that the Uniform Code should be abolished!"</p><p> </p><p>The room erupted into cheers and hollers. Prompto couldn't really care any less, too busy racking his mind for a good counter argument. Just in case Mr. Hewley ended up picking him. Cindy kept throwing him glances from where she sat two seats in front of him, giving the occasional thumbs up whenever their eyes met. All he could offer her was a nervous smile and awkward wave.</p><p> </p><p>Oh boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, thank you Terra for that, uh, passionate speech." Mr. Hewley's deep voice cut through the chatter, immediately quieting it down. "Now, for the defense, let's see…"</p><p> </p><p>Prompto slid down his desk. Maybe if he didn't see him he wouldn't call on him. He just needed to-</p><p> </p><p>"Prompto!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah?" Prompto stammered out, his voice raising an octave. "All good, Mister Hewley?" If the Astrals were real they'd end his suffering and kill him on the spot. Ramuh, if you're listening, a lightning bolt would be appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you step up here and try out a defense, hm?" Mr. Hewley smiled encouragingly, which did absolutely nothing for Prompto's nerves. "You did the prepping I asked you all to do, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah! Of course I did! Totally super prepped and ready to go!" Prompto wanted to kick himself. He was pretty sure he looked like a freckled tomato. Or maybe a strawberry. Oh, yeah, definitely a strawberry. "Lemme just, uh, get on up there. I, uh, I guess?"</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Hewley gestured to the front of the room where a small wooden platform was erected for the class. Prompto spared one last glance at Cindy. Concern was plain on her face, but she gave him a thumbs up anyway. Prompto only shrugged, standing up and walking to the platform.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep calming breath, he focused on the wall clock at the back of the classroom, keeping his eyes away from any of his classmates' faces. "R-Right, so uh, the Uniform Code," Prompto swallowed, "W-We all know t-that the Uniform Code has b-been here since the, uh, since a very long time ago-"</p><p> </p><p>One of his classmates snickered. Prompto could feel his face get hotter. "So, uh, as the saying goes, uhm, r-rules are meant to be bro- oh that’s not it."</p><p> </p><p>More snickering. Maybe a laugh. Prompto was starting to feel lightheaded. His glasses were fogging up. Was he breathing too fast? Too slow? Was he breathing <em>at all</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"I, uh, uhm-"</p><p> </p><p>"You okay, Prompto?" Mr. Hewley's voice sounded hazy, far away. Huh. Prompto could've sworn he was still in the room. "You need to breathe, son."</p><p> </p><p>"B-B-Breathe, right."</p><p> </p><p>"I think you need to sit down, Prompto."</p><p> </p><p>Down? Prompto looked down. Right there, at the back of the classroom, right under the wall clock, sat Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. He was staring right at Prompto, his eyes clouded with confusion and just a hint of concern.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto had just enough time to think <em>wow he has pretty eyes </em>when the world faded to black.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Ya know, when I said what's the worst that could happen, I didn't mean for ya to challenge me."</p><p> </p><p>Prompto groaned, burying his head into a pillow. He was lying on a bed in the nurse's office, Cindy sitting next to him idly eating a sandwich. Prompto could hear voices outside, other teens enjoying their lunch, and he felt a twinge in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe I fainted." He rolled over on his back, blurry vision trained at the ceiling. "Everyone must be laughing at me right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, they were pretty concerned." Cindy bit her sandwich, wiping mayo off her cheek. "Mr. Hewley wanted to call your Mom, but I told 'im I'd do it."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah. She's busy with that meeting thing, right?" Cindy finished off her sandwich, setting her tupperware on the bed next to Prompto's head. "Had to send 'er a text, though. Let 'er know how your doin'."</p><p> </p><p>"Did she reply?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank the Astrals."</p><p> </p><p>"She's probably savin' the worryin' and lecturin' for when you get home." Cindy propped her elbows on the bed, cradling her head in her hands. "Wanna get outta here and eat? Lunch's almost over."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Cin, but I think I'll stay here for now. Don't really wanna go out yet." Prompto smiled ruefully. "You go get ready for class. I don't want you to be late."</p><p> </p><p>"Are ya sure? I can stay here a lil' longer. I'm sure Miss Gainsborough won't mind."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, it's ok. I'm fine on my own.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if you say so." Cindy stood to leave, taking her empty tupperware with her. "Don't worry 'bout a thing, I'll take care of anyone talking shit 'bout you, kay?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're the best, Cindy."</p><p> </p><p>"I do try."</p><p> </p><p>Prompto laughed, feeling a little bit better. Cindy waved as she left, and Prompto listened to her footfalls as they grew softer. Prompto was still staring at the ceiling when the bell rang, the sound of people outside his window slowly being replaced by the sound of rustling leaves and the occasional bird or two. He listened a little longer, his eyelids getting droopy.</p><p> </p><p>A small <em>ping </em>to his right startled him. Turning, he saw his phone resting near his head, the screen lit up with a new message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Guess that's probably Mom.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, he grabbed and unlocked his phone, expecting to see a very strongly worded text from his Mom..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; hey</p><p>&gt; have u ever read loveless?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Prompto blinked, a smile slowly spreading on his face. He quickly put his phone on silent, straining his ears to hear the nurse. He could faintly hear her humming, probably in her office. Letting out a sigh, Prompto turned to face the infirmary wall, typing a reply.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; the poem w the genesis guy?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Prompto was all-out smiling, watching the little "..." marker on his screen.</p><p> </p><p>This thing between him and Fish had been going on for a year and a half. What started out as friendly banter on King's Knight turned into them following each other on Twitter and eventually chatting exclusively on Discord. Prompto honestly didn't think it would go past King's Knight, but Fish had genuinely liked the stupid photos he put up on his Twitter, and Prompto thought Fish's fishing memes were hilarious, so it ended up spiralling into an actual friendship. Sure, he didn't know Fish's real name or how old he was, but the conversations between them seemed real.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't like Prompto wasn't careful. Hello, he took Internet Safety classes in 6th Grade. He knew what he was doing. His Twitter account didn't give out any personal information that could trace back to him, and never posted photos with his face on them. He even blurred out his reflection that one time he posted a photo he took of the Citadel. Granted it wasn't obvious it was his reflection, but Prompto wasn't taking any chances. He made sure to keep all his tweets vague, so if anyone were to read them, he'd just sound like some random Insomnian highschooler who likes taking photos and posting memes. That's, like, 75% of Insomnian highschoolers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; yeah that one</p><p>&gt; think he wrote it or smthn</p><p>&gt; anyway loveless is boring</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; wat makes u say dat</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; idk just</p><p>&gt; thought it was a love story</p><p>&gt; it has love on the title</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; not all stories w luv on the title are luv stories</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; luv lmfao</p><p>&gt; u type like my dad</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; ಠ_ಠ</p><p>&gt; i lyk 2 think i type lyk my mom but ok</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; KSKAKSKSKDKSKKAKAKSJSKKS</p><p>&gt; ok boomer</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; Σ(ಠ_ಠ)</p><p>&gt; RUDE</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; sorrynotsorry</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; oh wow</p><p>&gt; didnt think our friendship wud end lyk dis</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; skskskkskskskks sorry sorry</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; say the magic words</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; chocobos are superior to fish</p><p>&gt; they are agile and quick and good for transportation</p><p>&gt; all fish do is swim</p><p>&gt; (and provide nourishment)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; ill ignore that last bit</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; how very kind of u</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; what can i say im a very kind ruler</p><p>&gt; its one of the things u lyk about me</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; sure</p><p>&gt; one of the many things</p><p>&gt; i guess</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Prompto blushed. This whole flirting thing between them was new. Prompto didn't even know when it started. Somewhere between the daily King's Knight sessions and the random Discord chats, he had developed a crush on Fish. He was always so fun to talk to, not to mention awesome at King's Knight, that Prompto wondered what it'd be like to meet him in person.</p><p> </p><p>Then the whole "meet them in person" fantasy changed into a "go on a date with them" fantasy, and somehow the thought of actually <em>dating</em> Fish didn't turn him off in any way. It just made him more conscious. It didn't help that Fish loved to flirt with him, and instead of brushing it off as a joke like he used to, Prompto started flirting back. He wasn't as smooth as Fish, but he had his moments. Fish was just naturally charming, that's all.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; u still there?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Prompto shook his head, the phone lighting up in front of him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; yeah sry</p><p>&gt; feeling kinda sick 2day</p><p>&gt; (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩___-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; aw poor chocobo</p><p>&gt; need me to take care of u</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; id luv that</p><p>&gt; send me ur credit card info &amp; ill feel so much better ( ˘ ³˘)♥</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; <a href="https://media.giphy.com/media/qmfpjpAT2fJRK/giphy.gif">eyeroll.gif</a> </p><p>&gt; in ur dreams chocobutt<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; welp i tried ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; lmfao</p><p>&gt; srsly tho</p><p>&gt; u ok?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; yeh im fine</p><p>&gt; just tired</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; get some sleep then dumbass</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; ur a dumbass</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; nice comeback there buddy</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻(┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻(┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; hahhahahahahahhahaha</p><p>&gt; shit gotta go</p><p>&gt; king's knight later?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; wudnt miss it</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; nice</p><p>&gt; catch u later</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; was dat a pun</p><p>&gt; ( ಠ_ಠ)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; ☺️</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; im on 2 u fishboi</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; 😇</p><p> </p><p>Prompto smiled, locking his phone. He carefully placed it beside him, making sure it was close enough to see but far enough that he wouldn't accidentally shove it off. He then settled into the bed, determined to sleep until class let out for the day.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Despite reassuring Cindy several times that he was okay to work, and then doing the same thing to her Pawpaw Cid when he got in for his shift, Prompto still got let out early. Cid, grumpy though he was, even told him "take care of yourself" as he made his way out.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto stopped by the little Galahdian family resto to pick up dinner, getting kebabs for his Mom and some curry for himself, before making his way home. He checked his phone periodically as he walked. No new messages from Fish, which was a bummer, but he wasn't really worried. Fish usually went dark for a few hours a day, but he never missed their King's Knight sessions. The few times he did he always messaged ahead. Prompto was confident he'd see the guy pop up later.</p><p> </p><p>Taking the turn towards his street, he was surprised to see a <a href="https://www.caranddriver.com/bmw/i8">sleek black car</a> parked by his house. Working at a garage, Prompto knew a thing or two about cars, and this wasn't one of the types that drove around Insomnia. It didn't look Lucian made at all, and one glance at the license plate told him just as much.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto worried his lip.</p><p> </p><p>Something was feeling slightly off.</p><p> </p><p>He took one quick picture of the license place, just in case he needed it later, and bolted right to his house. He didn't even bother being subtle, just tore the door open and ran straight inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom! There's a weird black car outside! I think something's wro-"</p><p> </p><p>Prompto stopped right by the kitchen, staring.</p><p> </p><p>Lorelai was still in the clothes she wore that morning, hair slightly coming loose from its bun, looking at him worriedly. Across from her sat two strangers. The first was a woman with silver hair tied up in a ponytail, a cup of coffee poised to her lips and an eyebrow raised in his direction. The second was a man who looked vaguely familiar, dressed all in black, a blank look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm," Prompto raised his hands, slowly backing up. "Am I interrupting something here? Cause if I am I'll just see myself out."</p><p> </p><p>"Prompto," Lorelai stood from her chair, moving to put a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't think you'd be home early."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, uh, something came up at the garage," Prompto lied, "So, uh, should I leave or?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, just…" Lorelai sighed, dropping her hand to his elbow. "Come sit at the table with me. We need to, well, we need to talk."</p><p> </p><p>Prompto took a seat cautiously, keeping an eye on his Mom as she sat next to him. He could feel the two strangers' eyes on him, but he kept his focus on his Mom. He refused to acknowledge the two elephants in the room.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess introductions are in order." Lorelai began, gesturing towards the two sitting across from them.</p><p> </p><p>"Commodore Aranea Highwind," The woman extended a hand. Prompto took note of her fingerless gloves (<em>cool!</em>) before meeting it in a handshake. "I'm here as a representative for Niflheim."</p><p> </p><p>"Niflheim?!" Prompto bristled, looking up. "You came all the way from Niflheim?!"</p><p> </p><p>Lorelai cleared her throat. Prompto blushed faintly, immediately dropping Aranea's hand. "S-Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah kid it's okay," Aranea grinned wolfishly, "It was getting kinda cold over there. Needed a change of scenery, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>No. Prompto didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto looked at his Mom, completely and utterly confused.</p><p> </p><p>Lorelai merely sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"N-Nice to, uh, meet you?" Prompto offered, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>Aranea's grin widened. "Nice to meet you too, shortcake."</p><p> </p><p>Prompto turned redder. With the amount of blushing he was doing, he'd probably have permanent red cheeks by tomorrow. He turned his look at the man beside Aranea.</p><p> </p><p>"Marshall Cor Leonis," The man didn't extend his hand, just nodded in Prompto's direction. "I'm here as a Crownsguard escort for Commodore Highwind."</p><p> </p><p>Prompto's eyes bugged out.</p><p> </p><p>"C-Cor Leonis?!" Prompto blurted out, missing The Look his Mom shot him. "As in, Cor the Immortal? That Cor Leonis?!"</p><p> </p><p>Aranea snorted, quickly covering it with a cough. Lorelai closed her eyes, taking a deep breath through her nose. Cor, for his part, just looked constipated.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Cor said slowly, staring Prompto down. "That Cor Leonis."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right. Right. Uh, right, sir." Prompto rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced back at his Mom, catching her eyes and mouthing <em>'help'</em> with the best puppy eyes he could muster.</p><p> </p><p>Lorelai ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, now that we know each other, we can have a proper talk." Lorelai placed her cup on the table, lacing her hands together in what Prompto called her Professor Pose. "Commodore Highwind?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please, this ain't a formal visit. Aranea's fine." Aranea smiled politely, placing her elbows on the table and leaning forward. "Now, Prompto, was it?". Prompto nodded. "Okay, so Prompto, how much do you know about the Empire?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not much, really." Prompto answered honestly, not prepared for an impromptu history test. "I know about Emperor Aldercapt, and I think there's a Chancellor? Don't really know his name though."</p><p> </p><p>"Chancellor Izunia," Cor provided, "He's the current head of government, last I heard."</p><p> </p><p>"You heard right," Aranea agreed. "With the Emperor's health in decline, Izunia's been taking on more and more of his duties. He already been working independently, but without His Imperial Majesty checking in on him, he's had more freedom than ever."</p><p> </p><p>"I see." Cor crossed his arms, eyes calculating.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto was lost. He wasn't sure why these people - these very important members of the military, by the way - were discussing these things with him. He was a pleb. And as far as he knew, his Mom was just a professor at Insomnia University. They weren't of any importance, and the two people sitting in front of him were acting like they were part of a war council.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto glanced at his mom, hoping she was just as lost as him. To his surprise, she was perfectly calm, her face only slightly pinched, the same face she wore when she graded papers. Prompto didn't understand.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, back up." Prompto held up his hands. "This all sounds like some top secret, for military ears only, government information. Which is cool and all, but why are you telling us this? Why are you telling <em>me</em> this?"</p><p> </p><p>The room became so quiet Prompto could hear a pin drop.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't tell him." Cor broke the silence, looking at Lorelai.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto whipped his head to look at his Mom. She was frowning, and Prompto could tell she was upset.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't think I needed to." Lorelai fidgeted with her hands. Prompto picked up the same nervous habit in his younger years. "We agreed that I was to raise him like an ordinary child. I never thought the time would come for me to actually tell him."</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me what?" Prompto felt his voice rise. "Mom, tell me <em>what</em>?!"</p><p> </p><p>A silence fell over them. Prompto could almost hear a pin drop.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we'll leave you two alone for a bit," Aranea pushed back her chair, but Prompto could hardly care right now. He could see her and Cor leave the room from the corner of his eyes, but his attention was on his Mom.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom," Prompto's voice cracked, "What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Prompto," Lorelai took a deep breath, steadying herself. "Before anything else I want you to know that I love you, and to understand that I do everything I can to keep you safe."</p><p> </p><p>Prompto could feel himself shaking. He hugged himself tight, nails digging into the fabric of his sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not your Mother." Lorelai looked right at him, a glint of something in her eyes. "I'm your Aunt. Your father was my older brother, Kunsel. Your Mother…" She trailed off, taking another steadying breath. "Your Mother was Her Royal Highness Solara Antiquum-Aldercapt, Princess of Niflheim."</p><p> </p><p>Prompto could feel his heart thrumming against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"P-Princess?! Of Niflheim?!" Prompto yelled, shooting up from his chair. "Wait, wait, wait! Niflheim has a Princess?!"</p><p> </p><p>"They do." Lorelai nodded, looking grim. "Well, did. She was Iedolas daughter, though the Emperor made sure no one knew that fact."</p><p> </p><p>"The Emperor… His... Daughter…" Prompto deflated, sinking back down. "Wait, that makes me his-"</p><p> </p><p>"Grandson." Lorelai finished, turning to completely face him. "You, sweetie, are Prompto Sidereus Aldercapt-Argentum, Prince of Niflheim."</p><p> </p><p>Prompto felt Eos tilt on its axis. He stared at his Mom - his <em>Aunt </em>- looking for any sign she might be lying. Biting lips, avoiding eye contact, fidgeting, anything. But Lorelai's gaze was steady, her hand folded neatly on her lap, her lips set in a thin line.</p><p> </p><p>"So, I'm… A Prince…"</p><p> </p><p>Lorelai nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto slumped back against his chair, trying to process just what he heard. The whole interaction - hell, the whole <em>day </em>- felt like a dream. Like he woke up this morning a normal high school student, but returned home an honest to Astrals prince.</p><p> </p><p>Him? A prince? Of a country he only ever read about?</p><p> </p><p>Prompto started screaming.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've had this fic idea in my mind for <i>months</i> and finally, finally got it published! I've got an outline and everything! Though this is my first FFXV fic, so I'm a little nervous. If there's anything I'm doing wrong (characterization, dialogue, etc.) please don't hesitate to tell me! I'd really love to hear what you think and hope you enjoy this!</p><p>Updates on this will be bi-monthly. I've got some time to spend due to quarantine, but with the way things are in my country, things are kinda shaky. Hopefully I'll get this done before things start moving. Please stick around till then! I <b><i>will</i></b> finish this one. </p><p><a href="https://falling-rhayne.tumblr.com/"><b>TUMBLR</b></a> || <a href="https://twitter.com/falling_rhayne"><b>TWITTER</b></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I retconned something on the last scene in the 1st chapter. I didn't realize I published the draft instead of the final one, so I'm really sorry for that! <strike>It's just a tiny thing tho don't worry.</strike></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<hr/><p><br/>
"I'm a prince?!" Prompto screamed, shooting up from his chair. "Me? A prince? Mom, I'm a barely decent human being! I can't be royalty! I just can't!"</p><p> </p><p>"Prompto, please calm down." Lorelai sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Sit back down and let's talk."</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down? Talk? Mom!" Prompto paced the floor, gesturing wildly. "How are you so calm about all this? I passed out in class this morning from nerves, but you're here calmly having coffee with a Commodore and <em>Cor the Immortal?!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"It's complica- hold on." Lorelai whipped her head around, narrowing her eyes at him. "<em>You</em> <em>passed out in class</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not the issue right now!” Prompto crossed his arms, ignoring the look on his Mom’s face. She was definitely not letting that slip-up go. “Could we get back to the fact that <em>you lied to me? All my life?</em> ‘Cause that’s really important right now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Prompto, I never meant to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? ‘Cause, man, this all seems pretty planned to me!”</p><p> </p><p>“I did what I had to for you!” Lorelai rose from her chair, her voice hard. “I did it for <em>you</em>, to keep <em>you</em> safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, thanks Mom! I feel so safe right now!” Prompto spat out, laughing sarcastically. “Oh wait, no I don’t! All my life I thought one thing, but apparently that’s all a lie. How could I trust you? You’re not even my <em>real </em>Mom!”</p><p> </p><p>Lorelai’s face fell. Prompto wanted to take back what he said, but deep down he knew he meant them. He was feeling too many things, his thoughts a jumbled mess, his nerves fraying at the edges. Without a word he walked out the kitchen, ignoring Cor and Aranea as he passed them, stomping up to his room. He slammed the door, locking it shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Prompto, come down and talk to me!” Lorelai yelled, her voice carrying up from downstairs. “Just hear me out!”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Prompto screamed back, sliding down onto the floor, his back against the door. “I don’t wanna talk right now! Leave me alone!”</p><p> </p><p>Moments passed with no response. Prompto sat in silence, listening for the sound of footsteps up the stairs. There weren’t any. He let out a sigh, letting his head fall back with a <em>thud</em>. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing, getting his heart to stop racing. He didn’t know how many minutes passed when there was a soft knock at his door.</p><p> </p><p>“Prom?” Lorelai called out, voice filtering through the door. “Cor and Aranea left already. That okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess,” Prompto mumbled, drawing his legs close to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go warm up dinner. Come down when you’re ready, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel like eating.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know sweetie, but you gotta.” Lorelai sighed. “Want me to bring you a plate later?.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” Prompto thought it was over, but he couldn’t hear his Mom’s footsteps walk away. So he sat, and he waited.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Prom.” Lorelai’s voice was strained, almost broken. Prompto was glad he couldn’t see her face. He wasn’t sure he could take it. “I am so, so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto listened as she walked down the stairs. He didn’t get up till his ass started hurting, moving to throw his bag onto the bed and plop down next to it. His phone buzzed in his pocket, but he really didn’t have the energy to answer it. He could apologize to Fish tomorrow. Right now, he was just exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto sighed. He turned to his side, grabbing a pillow and curling against it. The sun had begun to set, it’s golden yellow light filtering in through his open window. Prompto closed his eyes, listening to the faint sounds of Insomnia coming to life all around them, slowly drifting off to a restless sleep.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
When Prompto blinked his eyes back open, the sun had fully set, and the moon was shining up high on the horizon. He could feel his school uniform stick to him uncomfortably, his glasses making a dent where they sat on his face. His mind felt groggy, his joints creaking as he got up and stretched.</p><p> </p><p>He was in the middle of changing into pyjamas when a knock came from his door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” came Lorelai’s soft voice, “I’ve got some food. Wanna open up?”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto sighed, unlocking his door and peeking out. </p><p> </p><p>Lorelai stood outside his room, two bowls of warm take-out in her hands. “Hey Pompom.” She smiled, holding the tray up like an offering. “Can I come in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, okay.” Prompto smiled back, opening the door wider.</p><p> </p><p>Lorelai side-stepped him on her way to his desk, setting both bowls down on it. Prompto grabbed one for himself, sliding down to sit on the floor, leaning back against the foot of his bed. Lorelai sat next to him, her own bowl in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment they just sat and ate, watching the stars sparkle outside Prompto’s bedroom window. Prompto felt like he was ten again. Ten years old and crying cause a kid in his class called him fat. He’d sit on the floor with his Mom, sharing the hot cocoa she made to cheer him up, watching the sky outside change colors from the golds of late afternoon to the blues of early evening. His Mom was a warm presence beside him, patiently waiting for him to work whatever it was out of his system. She would never pressure him into talking, but kept him from getting too lost in his own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto couldn’t have asked for a better Mom.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Lorelai looked up at him, a kebab halfway to her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Prompto continued, placing his empty bowl on the floor. “And said you weren’t my real Mom. I didn’t mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sweetie.” Lorelai pushed her own bowl off her lap, letting Prompto fall into her arms. Prompto snuggled close, tucking his head under her chin. “It’s okay, Prom. I know you didn’t mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but still.” Prompto sighed, closing his eyes. "I shouldn't have said that anyway. That was a low blow, and you deserve better."</p><p> </p><p>"Pompom, so do you." Lorelai took hold of his shoulders, pushing him back. "I shouldn't have kept something like that from you, and for that I'm sorry. You deserve better too."</p><p> </p><p>Prompto chuckled. "Guess we're both a big mess."</p><p> </p><p>"Like mother, like son." Lorelai grinned, playfully nudging Prompto's shoulder. She picked her bowl back up, balancing it on her lap. "I owe you an explanation. This'll be a long one, so settle in."</p><p> </p><p>Prompto nodded, pushing his own empty bowl aside. He pulled a blanket off his bed, wrapping it around himself as he drew his knees close to his chest. Lorelai finished off her last kebab, placing her bowl beside Prompto's on the floor, turning to him with a shaky smile. She suddenly looked very tired.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Let's start from the beginning…"</p><p> </p><p>Prompto listened. Lorelai spoke like she was telling him a bedtime story, her voice calm and steady in a way only a Mom's voice could be. She told the story of a kind-hearted Princess, beloved by her Father and sheltered from the world, falling in love with the Knight who protected her. It was like one of Prompto's bedtime fairytales. </p><p> </p><p>"Kunsel said it was love at first sight." Lorelai huffed a laugh, her gaze distant. "I told him he was being stupid. She was a Princess, and he was a Soldier. It wouldn't have worked out."</p><p> </p><p>"But it did." Prompto cut in, fiddling with the hem of his blanket. "I wouldn't be here if it didn't, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right." Lorelai sighed, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "Can't honestly say they made it <em>work</em>, but they definitely did something."</p><p> </p><p>"They banged."</p><p> </p><p>"Prompto!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?! I'm right!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know but you don't have to say it!" Lorelai shook her head, shoulders trembling from suppressed laughter. "I told them both it was a bad idea, but they were too in love to care."</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, that's cute." Prompto smiled. "But where were you in all this, Mom?"</p><p> </p><p>"At the labs." Lorelai smiled ruefully. "I was an assistant to Head Researcher Besithia. We were working on making new tech for the military since, well, you know why."</p><p> </p><p>Prompto did know why.</p><p> </p><p>It was on his History test last week.</p><p> </p><p>Tensions had been high between Lucis and Niflheim. What started out as small skirmishes around the borders had escalated into all out incursions, Niflheim pushing further and further into Lucian territory. There were threats of a possible invasion, troops marching towards Tenebrae and Galahd, the Queen Oracle herself calling on King Regis for aid. It would've turned into an actual war if it weren't for…</p><p> </p><p>If it weren't for Emperor Iedolas suddenly retreating.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I the reason the Emperor retreated?!" Prompto said aloud. His mouth was hanging open, eyes huge and round. "Am I why the war didn't happen?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Technically it was your Mom." Lorelai paused. "I mean, your <em>real</em> Mom."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! Pause and rewind!" Prompto gestured wildly, blanket slipping off his shoulder. "Did Emperor Iedolas retreat cause Princess Solara <em>died</em>?! I thought it was cause his army couldn't fight the Kingsglaive!"</p><p> </p><p>"Both are correct, in their own ways." Lorelai folded her arms over her chest as she leant back. "Our tech could barely keep up with the Kingsglaive, but the Emperor continued pushing. Then Solara passed, and he just… Stopped caring."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh." Prompto was quiet, eyebrows knitted together. "What exactly happened? With the Princess? With everything?"</p><p> </p><p>"There was an explosion." Lorelai shuddered. "Solara was expecting you, but Kunsel was called to the front lines, so I stayed with her in his stead. One moment she was holding you in her arms, the next she was shoving you into mine, Zegnautus Keep falling apart all around us."</p><p> </p><p>"Mom-"</p><p> </p><p>"I tried to get her out of there. I had her hand in mine, but then I blinked, and suddenly it wasn't there anymore." Lorelai looked away, voice tight, eyes seeing things Prompto couldn't. "I wanted to go back for her, I really did, but then you started crying. And I had to choose."</p><p> </p><p>"Me or her."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"You chose me."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I did."</p><p> </p><p>Prompto was quiet. He didn't quite know what to say. He looked at his Mom, really looked at her, at the sadness she carried in her dull green eyes and the sagging of her thin shoulders. Prompto always thought she was so big, always holding her head high despite everything. Even her earliest memories of her, all stressed and haggard as she worked odd jobs to keep them afloat, she always seemed larger than life. But now she looked so small, sitting on his bedroom floor, almost hugging herself.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto hated seeing her like this.</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, Prompto reached out to her, taking her slightly colder hand in his. He squeezed it tight. She looked up, meeting his gaze, offering a small, sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>"She loved you." Lorelai took a deep breath, voice wavering. "They both did. They spent weeks thinking of your name, whether you would like to stay in Gralea or out in the countryside, trivial stuff like that. Our parents never had time for us, always so busy with their political games, passing with no memory of them left with us. Kunsel didn't want to be like that. He wanted to be there for you. Funny how that turned out."</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to him?" Prompto asked softly. "To Kunsel?"</p><p> </p><p>"He died in battle." Lorelai squeezed his hand tighter. "They retreated two days after. He couldn't have just held out, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Prompto let the words fall off his tongue, completely unbidden. "I'm so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright." Lorelai brushed him off. "It happened long ago. I've grieved. Moved on."</p><p> </p><p>"Still," mumbled Prompto, "I shouldn't have been hard on you. I feel terrible.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, honey, don't be!" Lorelai pulled his close, hugging him tightly. "Stop beating yourself up about it, it's fine. I should've told you sooner."</p><p> </p><p>"I kinda get why you didn't." Prompto hugged his Mom back, moving away as she let him go. "You were just trying to protect me, right? I mean, there was a war going on, plus that mysterious explosion! Did you figure out why that happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"Officially, it was an accident at the labs below the Keep." Lorelai hummed, a sparkle back in her eyes. "But if you ask me, it was foul play."</p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking the same thing!" Prompto piped in excitedly. "I mean, the Princess was sheltered right? Nobody knew about her, and I'm sure less people knew about me! So, like, it's such a lucky coincidence that the explosion happened when <em>both</em> of us were there, and my Dad was away!"</p><p> </p><p>"Very true." Lorelai nodded. "As far as I know, the only people aware of <em>you</em> are your parents, the Emperor, and I."</p><p> </p><p>"The Emperor knows?!" Prompto squeaked, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course he did. It's hard to keep pregnancy a secret, Prom."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why didn't he come looking for me?!"</p><p> </p><p>"He thought you died at the Keep."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p>"It's for the best, sweetheart." Lorelai patted his shoulder. "With the political climate at that time, your life would've been in danger before you could even walk."</p><p> </p><p>"You have a point." Prompto pouted, pulling his blanket back up his shoulders. "Wait, this doesn't explain why Cor The Immortal knows about me though?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's, uh, my fault?" Lorelai scratched the back of her neck. Another nervous Argentum habit. "Cor helped me flee Niflheim. He was spying on the labs when the explosion happened. I caught him, threatened him, and made him bring me here."</p><p> </p><p>"You <em>threatened</em> the Immortal?!"</p><p> </p><p>"He wasn't called that back then. He was just Cor."</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, what the <em>fuck</em>?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Prompto Argentum!" Lorelai tutted. "Language!"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe my Mom threatened Cor the Immortal." Prompto shook his head. "Hold on, you said he was in the labs? Do you think he-"</p><p> </p><p>"Thought so at first." Lorelai interrupted. "But, as I said, I threatened him. He fessed up after that, so I don’t think he did it."</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I wanna know more, but I don’t think you’ll tell me." Prompto narrowed his eyes, Lorelai meeting his gaze with a grin. Prompto huffed, letting himself fall until he was flat on his back, spread like a starfish. "What about Commodore Highwind? How'd you think she found out?"</p><p> </p><p>"Cor." Lorelai reached for their empty bowls, stacking them on top of each other. "I haven't heard the full story, but apparently things aren't looking good back in Niflheim. Miss Highwind has a proposition for you, if you're willing to hear her out."</p><p> </p><p>"Do I have a choice?"</p><p> </p><p>"Course you do, but she's really persistent."</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, <em>fine</em>." Prompto groaned, stretching his arms. "Are they coming back tomorrow? Cause I really don't wanna have a repeat of that whole thing in the kitchen. I still can't get the image of the Marshall of the Crownsguard having coffee in my kitchen. In my house. With my <em>Mom</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop being so dramatic, Pompom." Lorelai laughed, getting up and bringing the bowls with her. "I'll give Cor a call tomorrow and tell him you're willing to talk."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, you have his number?!" Prompto looked up, narrowing his eyes at his Mom's amused smile. "Nope. Never mind. Don’t answer that."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you say, Prom." Lorelai moved towards the door, lightly kicking his foot as she went. "Do your homework, kiddo."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't have any."</p><p> </p><p>"You sure?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then do you wanna talk about the passing out thing?”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, wait! I do have homework" Prompto shot up, throwing the blanket back on his bed and grabbing his discarded backpack. "Thanks for reminding me, Mom! You can leave now!"</p><p> </p><p>Prompto felt his cheeks warm. Lorelai's laughter echoed through his quiet room as she opened his door and left, bumping it close with her hip. Prompto face planted on the bed, backpack still in his arms, and a wry smile on his face.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They did eventually talk about the whole fainting thing. Prompto tried spinning the story a bit, but his Mom had gone through Cindy's text, and she wasn't buying any of his bullshit. She insisted on talking to his teacher , which Prompto thought was super embarrassing, but she didn't give him much of a choice. In the end he agreed, but not before making Lorelai promise not to make Mr. Hewley think Prompto made her do it.</p><p> </p><p>"He's gonna think I'm so lame." Prompto mumbled into his lunch. He was sitting with Cindy at their favorite spot, a little table under a tree behind the cafeteria. "Making my Mom stick up for me. I mean, who even does that? No one, that's who."</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't sound so bad, just means she cares bout ya." Cindy replied in her typical no-nonsense way, reaching over to ruffle Prompto’s hair.  "Was she angry at ya?"</p><p> </p><p>“Not really.” Prompto flicked her hand away, reaching up to fix his hair. “Thought she was going to be disappointed. You know, the whole ‘I’m not angry, just disappointed’ thing parents do?”</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t pull that card on ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Just said she’ll talk to Mr. Hewley.” Prompto finished up his lunch, pushing the tray away from him. “Oh, and that I should probably talk to Miss Farrell.”</p><p> </p><p>“The counselor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yuuup.” Prompto drawled, slouching down onto the table. “The whole fainting thing scared her. Think she doesn’t want me to have another panic attack.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seems reasonable.” Cindy nodded, bringing her feet up and leaning against the tree. “You goin’ to see her after school? I can go with you if ya want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m ok!” Prompto grinned, shooting her a thumbs up. “I’ve got a thing after school anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“A thing?” Cindy smirked. She leaned forward, elbows on the table, head resting on her laced hands. “Ya goin’ on a date with your internet boyfriend’?”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto blushed, face going red enough to drown out his freckles. He reached over to shove at Cindy's shoulder, the latter only laughing at him. "I am <em>not</em> going on a date!" He squealed, voice going up a few octaves. "Also, he is <em>not</em> my boyfriend! I don't even know his real name!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't ya ask him?" Cindy grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. "Ya talk every day don't ya? Bout time you asked for his name, don't ya think?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that easy." Prompto grumbled. He reached for his phone anyway, swiping it open to his last convo with Fish. "I ghosted him yesterday anyway. He's probably still upset about that."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; u ready for some king’s knight?</p><p>&gt; there’s this dungeon that has our names on it</p><p>&gt; hey</p><p>&gt; u there?</p><p>&gt; did u fall asleep?</p><p>&gt; everything ok chocobo?</p><p>&gt; heeeeeeeyyyyy</p><p>&gt; u know if u didn’t wanna play u could’ve just told me</p><p>&gt; u seriously not replying?</p><p>&gt; guess not</p><p>&gt; u know what hmu when ur back</p><p>&gt; tell me if ur alive or something</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; srry dude (人´∀｀)</p><p>&gt; smthng came up</p><p>&gt; family things ＼| ￣ヘ￣|／</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; yeah</p><p>&gt; whatever</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; ill make it up to u ( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ )</p><p>&gt; promise</p><p>&gt; all nyt raid later?</p><p>&gt; its friday</p><p>&gt; i can stay up ✧*。ヾ(｡&gt;﹏&lt;｡)ﾉﾞ✧*。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p><p>&gt; sure</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Prompto groaned, dropping the phone on the table, his head following after it. Cindy leaned over for a peak, wincing as she read the words. “Those replies are colder than Niflheim in the dead of Winter.” Cindy whistled, patting Prompto’s head. “Don’t ya worry hun, everything’s gonna be right as rain later, you’ll see!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope so,” mumbled Prompto. He pocketed his phone, grabbing his empty tray as he stood up. “Let’s go return these. I’ve gotta grab my homework before class, and I don't really wanna wait till the hallways are flooded.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>School was uneventful for the most part, which meant that there was nothing that could occupy Prompto’s mind as he stood outside the school. He’d gotten a text earlier in class, just a simple “Cor will pick you up” from his Mom. It immediately set off the Kill Bill sirens in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Cor The Immortal was picking him up from school. </p><p> </p><p>Cool cool cool cool.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto gripped his backpack straps, rocking back and forth on his heels. He would’ve been home by now, since he usually rode with Cindy. She even looked at him funny when he declined, but she didn’t pry when he explained his Mom wanted to pick him up. She probably thought his Mom was still worried about him, which was leagues better than her knowing the truth.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto was pretty sure no one was supposed to know the truth.</p><p> </p><p>A black car pulled up to the gate, and Prompto perked up. He’d seen Prince Noctis get into cars like that all the time, and this definitely looked Crownsguard issued. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, and when it was all clear, made his way to the car. The passenger side window rolled down when he got close, revealing Cor in the driver’s seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Get in, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto gulped but nodded. Cor unlocked the doors, and figuring out he was better off being as far from Cor as possible, Prompto popped open the back door and slid into the seat. The ride through downtown Insomnia was uneventful. Prompto had tried to start a conversation several times, but  gave up when all Cor did was grunt at him. He settled for staring out the window, watching as buildings and people passed by them. He slowly came to the realization Cor was taking him to the Citadel.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, Mr. Leonis-”</p><p> </p><p>“Cor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, uh, Cor?” Prompto laughed nervously, fidgeting with his glasses. “Are you taking me to the Citadel? Because if you are, I am severely underdressed, so I don’t think that’s a good idea. Plus, I don’t think I’m allowed in there? I’m just a pleb, well everyone thinks I’m just a pleb, so they probably won’t let me in. And-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not taking you to the Citadel, Prompto.” Cor huffed, meeting his eyes in the rearview mirror. “The Royal Family has no idea who you are, and we’re planning to keep it that way. At least for the time being.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Prompto let out a breath. “Okay, alright. But, uhm, where are you taking me though?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Niflheimnian Embassy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Right.”</p><p> </p><p>They became quiet after that, Cor turning his attention back to driving, and Prompto feeling brave enough to take pictures out the window. They eventually pulled up to a large two-tower skyscraper, glass windows covering most of its outside surface, looking right at home by the heart of Insomnia. The only thing different about it was the courtyard that boasted a sculpted mural of Solheim, a flagpole bearing the flag of Niflheim right behind it. Prompto’s fingers itched to take a picture, but Cor was already driving them to the underground parking area, and his window of opportunity closed.</p><p> </p><p>Cor wasted no time in getting him out of the car and into the nearest private elevator. Prompto didn’t even get to take a peek into the other floors, Cor swiping his card on the scanner the moment they got in, leading them directly up to the embassy’s office on the 25th. A receptionist greeted them as they got off, pointing them towards the door at the end of a long hallway. Cor walked ahead of him and Prompto merely toddled behind, looking into the various rooms and at the paintings lining the white walls. When they stepped into the room, Aranea was already waiting for them, sitting on the edge of a large oak desk, floor-to-ceiling windows showing off the beauty of Insomnia behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah.” Prompto breathed out, completely ignoring Aranea as he walked towards the windows. “This is so freaking awesome!” He fished his phone out of his back pocket, adjusting the camera settings and taking quick snapshots of the afternoon sunset. He would have kept going, but Aranea cleared her throat, and he suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops, sorry.” Prompto pocketed his phone, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m just gonna, you know, sit myself down.” He stepped towards the nearest chair, a fancy looking high back facing the desk, carefully sliding into it.</p><p> </p><p>“You can take pictures later, blondie.” Aranea smiled kindly at him. She gestured towards the pitcher of water resting next to her hip. “Want some water?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m good.” Prompto smiled back, taking in the details of the office. It was pretty minimalist, just a desk, a few chairs, and a cabinet shoved against one wall. There was a tall painting of Iedolas Aldercapt hanging above the cabinet, with paintings of two smaller paintings next to it: one of a grinning man with red hair, and the other a regal brown-haired woman.</p><p> </p><p>“She seem familiar to you?” Aranea spoke up, startling Prompto. He looked up at her, and she gestured towards the paintings. “The woman, you think you know her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, I don’t think so?” Prompto shrugged, looking back at the paintings. The longer he stared at the woman, the more familiar she became, but Prompto couldn’t place his finger on why. “She kinda looks familiar? I don’t think I’ve ever met her though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Figures.” Aranea chuckled under her breath, dropping on to the seat across Prompto. Cor stood by the door, far enough to be unobtrusive, but close enough to hear their conversation. “I bet your Mom told you everything yesterday, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she did.” Prompto nodded, his gaze dropping to the floor. “It was… It was a lot. For me, and for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can imagine.”</p><p> </p><p>“What exactly do you want from me?” Prompto blurted out, unable to stop himself. “So I’m the long lost Prince of a foreign country, big deal. What’re you gonna do, put me on the throne?”</p><p> </p><p>“That was part of the plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll start from the beginning.” Aranea leaned forward, elbows resting on her thighs. “Since the death of Princess Solara - your real Mother - the Emperor has never been the same. He’s already lost his wife, losing his daughter only made him worse. Not only that, he thought he lost <em>you</em> too, on the same day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get that. I really do.” Prompto frowned, hands laced together. “But what’s that got to do with me? He already thinks I’m dead, no way is he going to believe I’m still alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Argentum can take care of that part.” Aranea grinned. “Tracking her down was one hell of a challenge, but I guess she’s got The Immortal over here to thank for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Aranea side-eyed Cor. He didn’t even flinch, just continued to stare unseeing out the windows.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, kiddo. Your Grandfather’s just a husk of the man he once was. That’s not good for us or anyone back in Niflheim.” Aranea said solemnly, meeting Prompto’s eyes. "He's getting old, Prompto. The Parliament's just waiting for him to pass on, then the competition for the throne starts."</p><p> </p><p>"And you, what, want me to join in on that?" Prompto frowned. "Thanks, but no thanks. It isn't much, but I like being a no-name pleb, and I'd really prefer it to stay that way."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to take the throne if you don't want to." Aranea offered, leaning back. "We just need you on it long enough for you to renounce your title, and hand it over to someone respectable."</p><p> </p><p>"So you're asking me to be a pawn?" Prompto's nose scrunched in disgust. "That's even worse! I feel like I'm being used then tossed away like yesterday's trash. Not a nice feeling, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"Tough luck, kid. It's the only plan we've got so far."</p><p> </p><p>"What about the Emperor though? Can't <em>he</em> hand his position over to someone 'respectable'?"</p><p> </p><p>"In the state he's in, I highly doubt it."  Aranea scoffed. "He's only ever listening to Chancellor Izunia nowadays, which doesn't bode well. He's already raised the people's taxes thrice since he's been put into position, and last I heard all the money's been put into restarting all the old labs."</p><p> </p><p>"That can't be good." Cor interrupted. Prompto spared a glance at him, and there was a severe look on his face. "The labs were shut down after the war. What's Izunia planning?"</p><p> </p><p>"No one has any idea." Aranea shook her head. "He comes and goes as he pleases, and the Emperor just lets him. The Parliament has no hold over him since he works directly under His Imperial Majesty. Any info I have on him is from hearsay, and even then I've gotta work for it."</p><p> </p><p>"So, this Izunia guy." Prompto continued, gaze flicking between Cor and Aranea. "You think he's going to take the throne?"</p><p> </p><p>"We have a strong feeling." Aranea grinned, but there was no humor behind it. "He's been worming his way into the Emperor's good graces, and there's a good chance that His Imperial Majesty would name him his heir."</p><p> </p><p>"That's gonna be trouble." Cor sighed. "For Niflheim, and for Lucis."</p><p> </p><p>"But I can stop that." Prompto breathed out, the reality dawning on him. "I can stop this Izunia guy from taking the throne."</p><p> </p><p>"You can." Aranea nodded. "If you want to, that is. You've still got a choice in this, Prompto. We're not going to hold it against you if you want to keep living your life the way you want to."</p><p> </p><p>Prompto thought for a moment. Everything was moving too fast too soon, and he wasn't sure what he wanted. When his Mom first told him he was a Prince all he wanted was for her to be lying. But she wasn't. And now someone was offering him the throne of Niflheim, something that was rightfully his by birth, and he didn't know what to feel about it. </p><p> </p><p>Prompto could refuse. He liked the life he was living, the days spent riding to school with Cindy, taking shitty pictures on his phone, and occasionally getting takeout with his Mom. He wasn't raised to be a Prince, so he didn't know the first thing about being one. The answer could be just so simple.</p><p> </p><p>But on the other hand, Prompto had a soft heart. He knew from History that Niflheim had suffered a great loss from the war, and hearing the personal loss his own Mother experienced made him feel even worse. Now there was a possibility that could happen all over again, and Prompto had the chance to stop it. All he had to do was step up to the role he was supposedly born to.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto looked at Aranea, staring back at him intently. He then turned to Cor, looking back out the window, but his posture angled towards Prompto. Then he turned to the paintings, starting at the tall one of Iedolas, then to the small one of the redheaded man, and lastly to the regal looking woman. Her warm smile calmed him, and he realized it reminded him of his Mother's own smile.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto made his decision.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do it."</p><p> </p><p>Aranea's face broke into a huge grin. She leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it briefly. "Good on you, kid. I knew you'd make the right call."</p><p> </p><p>"Hopefully I won't regret it." Prompto mumbled, nudging at his glasses, Aranea letting him go. "So, what now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right now you stay low." Aranea got up, walking behind the desk and opening a drawer. "I have to go back to Niflheim today. I'm supposed to be here to settle a border dispute with the Kingsglaive, but I've settled that days ago, so I gotta go back before they send people after me."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait wait wait. If you're going back, then who's supposed to help me with the whole Prince thing?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll leave that to your Mom and Cor." Aranea winked. She took out a thick envelope out of the drawer, sliding it over Prompto's direction. "Here's a list of info on every member of the Niflheim Parliament, every high ranking military officer, and any person of special interest. You'll want to get familiar with these faces if you're to meet them at some point."</p><p> </p><p>Prompto picked up the envelope, surprised at its weight. "Are you sure you should be leaving this in the hands of a teenager? I could leak this information on the Internet, you know. Take a few pics and post it on Twitter."</p><p> </p><p>"The moment you do, I'd know it was you. And I know where you live." Aranea threatened, her grin back in place. "Besides, that's just bare basic info. I'm sure the Lucis Caelums have the same list somewhere in their Citadel."</p><p> </p><p>"If you manage to actually remember any of that information, you'd be doing better than our own Prince." Cor butt in, shocking Prompto into silence. Did the Immortal just crack a joke? "I'll organize etiquette lessons with a trusted individual next weekend. Clear your schedule for then."</p><p> </p><p>"Etiquette lessons?!" Prompto gaped. Cor gave him a blank look in response. "Oh, yeah yeah, sure. Clear my schedule next weekend. Got it."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for everything, blondie." Aranea smiled, moving over to ruffle his hair. "I know we're asking a lot from you, and I'm honestly surprised you agreed, but I'm glad you did. We could really use your help."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, it's for the greater good and all that." Prompto blushed, mildly embarrassed at the praise. "If I can do something to help a lot of people, why stand by and do nothing, you know? Just doesn't make sense to me."</p><p> </p><p>"You'd make a great Emperor with that attitude, kid." Aranea shook her head fondly. "Thanks for hearing me out. Now go before your Mom starts calling for us to let you go."</p><p> </p><p>Prompto mock saluted. He got up to follow Cor out the office, throwing one last smile back at Aranea as the door closed.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a long one! The next few chapters are gonna have more shippy content, plus other characters to spice things up. Plot's also moving a bit now, so I'm happy to get all the exposition out of the way. Expect Prompto's Prince Montage to start in the next chapter. ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒ </p><p>Thank you to those who've left comments &amp; kudos so far! I was honestly overwhelmed by the support, considering this is my very first FFXV fic, and I'm still <i>suuuuper</i> nervous about it. I hope y'all continue to support me moving forward! Updates will be monthly instead of bi-monthly now due to some problems I'm having, but rest assured this will have an ending! ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ</p><p><b><a href="https://twitter.com/falling_rhayne"> TWITTER </a></b>||<b><a href="https://falling-rhayne.tumblr.com/"> TUMBLR </a></b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><hr/>
<p><br/>Cor had driven Prompto straight home after the meeting with Aranea, dropping him off at his front door with a stern reminder to keep his next weekend free. Prompto nodded just a little out of it, the whole meeting playing on repeat in his head. Cor drove away without another word, and Prompto spent the whole day in a daze.</p>
<p><br/>It wasn't until he was lying in bed, comfy in his favorite chocobo onesie, did Prompto realize just what he'd done.</p>
<p><br/>He agreed to fight for the throne of Niflheim. Something he didn't even know he could do until exactly 24 hours ago.</p>
<p><br/>He was so, so screwed.</p>
<p><br/>"Prompto, you dumbass!" He groaned, grabbing a pillow and rolling around. "That was so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"</p>
<p><br/>He screamed silently into the pillow, careful not to alert his Mom, knowing she'd burst into his room all concerned if he did. She'd already given him several worried looks over dinner, asking pointed questions that Prompto expertly dodged. He practically bolted upstairs once his plate was washed, mumbling something about homework. It was a miracle she didn't come up to check on him.</p>
<p><br/>Prompto loved her. He really did. But she was also sort of, kind of - and yeah okay this is just him being slightly salty - the reason he was in this mess in the first place.</p>
<p><br/>He was in the middle of debating the benefits of screaming into his pillow when his phone buzzed, completely blowing off his train of thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; we raiding tonight or what?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prompto cringed. All thoughts of empires and thrones left him, Fish's frosty tone wafting over him like a winter chill. He had some serious defrosting to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; heck yah we r!!!! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; wow</p>
<p>&gt; u actually replied</p>
<p>&gt; thought u were ignoring me</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; how cud i ignore u (눈‸눈)</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; u kinda did last night</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; i am sooooo srry bout dat!!!!! ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡</p>
<p>&gt; smthng happened w my fam dont worry!!!!!</p>
<p>&gt; am not ignoring my fave fish!!!! (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; yeah kinda figured that was the case</p>
<p>&gt; i</p>
<p>&gt;uhm</p>
<p>&gt; i'm sorry</p>
<p>&gt; i was a lil</p>
<p>&gt; u know</p>
<p>&gt; cold</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; u wer cold??? </p>
<p>&gt; hmmmmm ಠ_ಠ</p>
<p>&gt; didnt notice</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; shut up chocobo u totally did</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; hey man u brought it up not me ╮(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)╭</p>
<p>&gt; im totes ok with u sulking ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; i was NOT sulking</p>
<p>&gt; …</p>
<p>&gt; ok maybe i kinda sorta was</p>
<p>&gt; sulking</p>
<p>&gt; but not a lot</p>
<p>&gt; just a lil'</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; sure buddy</p>
<p>&gt; watever helps u sleep at nyt (づ￣ ³￣)づ</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; i hate you 😌</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prompto laughed, leaning his phone against his forehead. He could feel the tension of the day pouring out of him in waves, leaving him feeling light and boneless. A smile had made its way onto his face, making his cheeks hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; luv u 2 my fishy prince (~￣³￣)~❣️</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; 😘</p>
<p>&gt; ok enough sap</p>
<p>&gt; get ready to raid like ur life depends on it</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; ୧(ò_óˇ)୨!!!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prompto opened up King's Knight with a grin, settling in for a long night of raiding. Gaming with Fish had become somewhat of a routine, something they did on their Friday nights. It almost felt like they were hanging out in the same room, shooting the shit like a couple of dorks. Prompto could pretend they weren't separated by who knows how many miles, connected only through a measly Discord chat. Fish felt <em>real</em>, like an actual friend, something that Prompto didn't have many of.</p>
<p><br/>Chatting with Fish like this was fun, but Prompto wanted to know more about him. What was he like outside of Discord? Did he wear glasses like Prompto, or was his vision perfectly clear? Was his hair Lucian black, or lighter like Niflheimnian blonde?  Would he snort when he laughed or did he just giggle?</p>
<p><br/>What was his name?</p>
<p><br/>Prompto really wanted to know his name.</p>
<p><br/>It was a risk, but Prompto was full of risks lately. He didn't even think twice about it, just took a deep breath and dove right into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; sooooo</p>
<p>&gt; weve been hangin out 2gether 4 a while</p>
<p>&gt; and i was thinkin</p>
<p>&gt; calling u fish was getting kinda</p>
<p>&gt; idk</p>
<p>&gt; wrong?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; pft</p>
<p>&gt; how is it wrong?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; idk dude!!!!! ┐( ˘_˘)┌</p>
<p>&gt; just dat i know like know know</p>
<p>&gt; dat u have a real name</p>
<p>&gt; and it aint fish!!!!! (￣ヘ￣) </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; duh i mean who tf would name their kid fish?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; EXACTLY!!!!!!!</p>
<p>&gt; so lyk</p>
<p>&gt; uhm</p>
<p>&gt; well</p>
<p>&gt; whydontutellmeurrealnameandilltellyoumine</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto closed his eyes, praying to the Six that he didn't just ruin a year and a half of friendship. Topics like real names weren't something they discussed. If anything, it was something they practically danced around, like a giant elephant in the room. Somehow, through an unspoken agreement, they felt that whatever they had going on was better without knowing personal details about each other. </p>
<p><br/>It made sense, back when they just started hanging out. But Prompto went ahead and got attached. He knew he'd be crushed if Fish turned out to be some sort of creepy asshole in real life. Prompto seriously doubted that's the case, but maybe Fish was just a convincing actor, and Prompto just read him wrong. After all, Prompto had a reputation for being "an aloof hipster" online, but he was a barely functioning human disaster in real life. Maybe Fish was the same.</p>
<p><br/>Still, Prompto wanted to <em>know</em>.</p>
<p><br/>So he kept his eyes on the little "..." on his screen and waited.</p>
<p><br/>A few minutes flew by before Fish replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; uhm</p>
<p>&gt; why do you wanna know?</p>
<p>&gt; u haven't asked me for my name the entire time we've been hanging out and i thought that was kinda our thing ya know</p>
<p>&gt; so why ask now?</p>
<p>&gt; what changed?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; tbh im not rlly sure</p>
<p>&gt; i just</p>
<p>&gt; i rlly want to know ur name</p>
<p>&gt; calling u fish doesnt feel ryt</p>
<p>&gt; not anymore (｡•́︿•̀｡)</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; what do u even mean by that tho?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; ok so lyk</p>
<p>&gt; i only have 2 friends in my lyf ya know</p>
<p>&gt; pretty sad but not the point</p>
<p>&gt; the point is i know the name of one friend but not the name of the other</p>
<p>&gt; guess who that other friend is (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; hmmm</p>
<p>&gt; hmmmmmmmmmmmm</p>
<p>&gt; idk some guy in your class or whatever?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; OH EM GEE ITS U DUMMY!!!! (ノ｀Д´)ノ彡┻━┻</p>
<p>&gt; i wanna know ur name cause im sentimental lyk dat and i lyk knowing my friends names ok!!!!</p>
<p>&gt; sheesh!!!! (ノ•̀ o •́ )ノ ~ </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; aww that's kinda cute<br/>&gt; ur really cute u know that?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><strong>chocoboswantme<br/></strong>&gt; dont try 2 distract me im on to u</p>
<p>&gt; ಠ︵ಠ ಠ︵ಠ ಠ︵ಠ</p>
<p>&gt; u gonna tell me ur name or not u scaley</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; first of i'm not a scaley i just like fish and u know that</p>
<p>&gt; second tell me ur name first cause i sure as hell don't wanna call u chocobo either</p>
<p>&gt; every time i hear the chocobo theme i think of u and it was cute at first but now it's annoying 😒😒😒</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; I LUV THE CHOCOBO THEME HOW DARE YOU!!! (ಠಗಠ)(ಠಗಠ)(ಠಗಠ)</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; just gimme ur name chocobutt</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; fiiiiiiiine</p>
<p>&gt; its prom</p>
<p>&gt; happy ┐( ˘_˘)┌</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; prom</p>
<p>&gt; hmmmmm</p>
<p>&gt; promprompromprom</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; waaaaaaaat????</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; nothing</p>
<p>&gt; its cute</p>
<p>&gt; suits u</p>
<p>&gt; ❤️</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; DHSADASJDHAKJDHAS</p>
<p>&gt; hol up a sec i think im havin a stroke</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; noooo don't die</p>
<p>&gt; ur too sexy</p>
<p>&gt; 😘😘😘</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; JSKDKISKDOAKKSJDIFJIEKSJFJJFIK</p>
<p>&gt; hello 911????????</p>
<p>&gt; yah i think im flatlining</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; rip</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; shjajdksjlajd shut up</p>
<p>&gt; i gave u my name</p>
<p>&gt; fess up urs!!!! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; dang thought u were gonna let it go</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; nothing stops a chocobo on the hunt!!!!</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; sure prom 😉</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; stop distractin me!!!!!</p>
<p>&gt; fess up!!!!!</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; fine fine</p>
<p>&gt; it's noct</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; noct</p>
<p>&gt; …</p>
<p>&gt; OwO</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; oh no</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; wat UwU</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; don't UwU me what just popped into your head</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; oh nothin</p>
<p>&gt; just dat ur names like the princes</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; oh haha</p>
<p>&gt; yeah it's kinda close</p>
<p>&gt; they'd probably execute me if i had his name tho</p>
<p>&gt; think there's a law against sharing names with royalty somewhere</p>
<p>&gt; pretty sure i learned about it in history class or something</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; wait wat there is?????? w(°ｏ°)w</p>
<p>&gt; guess i learn somethin new everyday huh</p>
<p>&gt; ur parents were probs lyk</p>
<p>&gt; "honey i lyk the name noctis" "BUT HONEY THAT'S THE PRINCE'S NAME WE'LL BE EXECUTED" "oh shit u ryt" "HOW ABOUT JUST NOCT" "oh sweetie dats wonderful mwa mwa luv u" "I ADORE YOU TOO HONEY"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; that is the stupidest thing i've ever read</p>
<p>&gt; but tru tho</p>
<p>&gt; my parents are kinda like that</p>
<p>&gt; kinda</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; heck yah score for prom!!!</p>
<p>&gt; ur parents have great taste btw</p>
<p>&gt; prince noctis kinda hot so i get y they wanna name u after him</p>
<p>&gt; try to get his royal hotness to spread to u via osmosis or somethin ryt???</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; u know that's not what osmosis means right?</p>
<p>&gt; also uh</p>
<p>&gt; u think the prince is hot?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto blushed, burying his head into his pillow. So Prompto had a teeny tiny crush on Prince Noctis, but so did half the student body, so it wasn't uncommon. Cindy didn't even bat an eye when he told her about it. Prompto chewed on his lower lip, wondering if telling Fish - <em>Noct</em> - was a good idea.</p>
<p><br/>Prompto sighed.</p>
<p><br/>In for a penny, in for a pound, he guessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; uh dude have <em>seen </em>prince noctis??????</p>
<p>&gt; literally <em>everyone</em> thinks hes hot</p>
<p>&gt; hes like a literal prince charming</p>
<p>&gt; in this city we stan our prince noctis for sure &lt;(￣︶￣)&gt;</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; dude??? stan????</p>
<p>&gt; i've seen him but idk if he's worth stanning</p>
<p>&gt; he's not really all that</p>
<p>&gt; seems kinda cold and douchey to me</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; ugh noct u dont get it</p>
<p>&gt; dat just makes prince noctis more charming</p>
<p>&gt; in dat emo video game protag kinda way</p>
<p>&gt; like riku from kh</p>
<p>&gt; or OH OH OH!!!!</p>
<p>&gt; SASUKE!!!!!</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; sasuke… </p>
<p>&gt; sASUKE UCHIHA???? </p>
<p>&gt; FROM NARUTO?????</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; yah who else???</p>
<p>&gt; dont u think they look alyk????</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; yeah…</p>
<p>&gt; NO</p>
<p>&gt; no no no no no</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; yeah they totally do!!!! </p>
<p>&gt; u shud get ur eyes fixed if u cant see dat noct (눈‸눈)</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; idk prom i think u should get your eyes fixed</p>
<p>&gt; sasuke uchiha oh my gods</p>
<p>&gt; im never watching naruto ever again</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; lmfao sucks for u</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; shut up <em>prom</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; make me <em>noct</em></p>
<p>&gt; (~￣³￣)~❣️</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; stop. being. cute.</p>
<p>&gt; 😶😶😶</p>
<p>&gt; i'm still processing sasuke uchiha stop</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; srry srry</p>
<p>&gt; process faster tho cause im gonna pass out</p>
<p>&gt; its lyk 5 am</p>
<p>&gt; i can hear birds</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; oh shit ur right</p>
<p>&gt; ugh</p>
<p>&gt; ive gotta wake up early too</p>
<p>&gt; saturday breakfast with dad</p>
<p>&gt; uuuugh i'm going to dieeeeeeee</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; rip in pieces</p>
<p>&gt; u will be missed</p>
<p>&gt; ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; i'll see u on the other side</p>
<p>&gt; walk tall my friend</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>chocoboswantme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; sklajsksaljsidkd (≧▽≦)(≧▽≦)(≧▽≦)</p>
<p>&gt; good night noct</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>fishfearme</strong>
</p>
<p>&gt; sweet dreams prom</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prompto placed the phone on his nightstand, making sure he didn't accidentally knock his glasses off again. He could feel his eyelids drooping, and soon enough he felt himself drift off to sleep, a single word echoing loudly in his head.</p>
<p><br/>Noct.</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update!!! (*´∀`*) I meant for this to be a longer chapter, but then I realized the whole chat convo between Prom &amp; Noct already took up 5 or 7 pages, so I decided to cut it there. I promise Chapter 4 is gonna be a whole lot longer, and we'll finally get to meet the other boys!!! 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》Pretty sure y'all can guess who's coming up next. °(❛ᴗ❛)°</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading so far! Feel free to drop a kudos, leave a comment, or shoot me a message! I love hearing back from y'all. Reading through comments just make my day. 'Till next time, then! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ</p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/falling_rhayne"><b>Twitter</b></a> || <a href="https://falling-rhayne.tumblr.com/"><b>Tumblr</b></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>